


Megatron x Optimus Prime

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Lemon, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: Optimus Prime has an encounter with an old acquaintance
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 14





	Megatron x Optimus Prime

**Warning: Lemon**

Optimus was in base trying to figure out some coding to break through and find the relics, but was unsuccessful once again, this making him frustrated. 

"Optimus, I think you should step away from the screen for a bit" Ratchet suggested. 

"You're right old friend, I'm going for a drive" Optimus without giving Ratchet time to answer him transforms and rolls out to the main entrance of the base. 

Optimus was by himself on the road of Jasper, just thinking hard on the right coding to break down the infrastructure. When suddenly he got knocked out of his train of thought as he had someone step in front of him on the road. Optimus transforms in time to stop in front of none other than Megatron himself. 

"Aah Optimus, so good to see you" Megatron said in a very calm voice.

"What do you want Megtraon?" Optimus asked in a fight ready stance. Megatron only got closer to him and hold him by his hips. 

"You" Megatron said and without hesitation smashes his dermas with Optimus's. Optimus open his eyes wide in shock. 

"Megatron what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asks pushing Megatron away. 

"Come Prime, let us do like old times" Megatron leans in and whispers into Optimus's audio receptor. 

"Have fun with each other" Megatron said as he grabbed Optimus codpiece, making him shiver from his touch. Optimus did not push him away this time, looking into his optics he slightly nods in agreement with Megatron only to have him smile devilishly. Megatron quickly takes his and Optimus's codpiece off revealing both of their spikes and valves into the cold air of Jasper, Nevada. Megatron pushed Optimus against a mountain and bite down on his neck cables making Optimus moan in pleasure. Megatron then started to play with Optimus's valve, Optimus giving him easier access and put one of his stabilizer up. Megatron without hesitation inserts to digits inside of Prime starting at a very fast pace, still biting down his neck cables leaving him markings. 

~M-megatron.. It has been so long" Optimus moaned out. 

"Yes Prime, it has been and I have been needing you now more than ever" Megatron said and without warning picks Optimus up, still against the mountain, and inserts his spike into Optimus. This causing Optimus to gasp as it has been so long since they last interfaced. Megatron was trusting upward into Optimus, starting at a steady pace, Optimus helped him by wrapping his stabilizer around Megatron's hips, This helping the warlord to go in deeper into the Prime. Optimus leans down to kiss him passionately has Megatron picks up his pace. 

"Scream Prime, Scream my name" Megatron ordered. 

"Make me" Optimus said teasing Megatron. How Megatron loved this little rebellious side of Optimus when interfacing. Megatron started to hits him hard to make him follow orders. 

"Scream I said!" Megatron screamed out the order.

"Megatron! A-ah go faster~" The Prime asked desperately and the warlord followed his wishes as he felt his overload over the edge. He grabbed the Prime and placed him on the desert floor, grabbing his tights and spreading his stabilizer more to make it easier for him to pound into Optimus. Megatron then places both on his stabilizers to his shoulder and was giving Optimus his all by almost taking his whole spike out and shoving it back in. 

~Mmm Prime I almost forgot how you valve felt this sweet with my spike deep in you" The warlord kept going, making them both moan out in pure pleasure. 

"Megatron I'm near my overload" This getting Megatron excited he leans forward and grabs the Prime by his shoulder blades to help him with his final thrust, making both to overload together and making a mess all over the floor and their chasis. 

"M-megatron.. I missed you" Optimus said in between breaths. 

"I missed you too Prime" Megatron said holding lovingly the Primes helm.

"You are my spark mate after all" Megatron finished saying. 

This made Optimus grin and grab hold of Megatron's neck bringing him down for a loving and passionate kiss before departing.


End file.
